


The Case of the Missing Underwear

by michelle323



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cat, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-27
Updated: 2016-11-27
Packaged: 2018-09-02 13:33:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8669638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/michelle323/pseuds/michelle323
Summary: Based on this tumblr post (http://tumblr.tastefullyoffensive.com/post/141322288653/cat-burglar-via-benji#.Vwl0qDArLIU)Spock is a university student who has noticed something strange: his underwear keeps disappearing. He sets out to discover who or what has been stealing from him.





	

Based on this post (http://tumblr.tastefullyoffensive.com/post/141322288653/cat-burglar-via-benji#.Vwl0qDArLIU)

I'm moving this here from my tumblr

 

Spock sat down in front of his computer, about to update his daily log entries. Some would say it was rather strange to document his life in this way, but Spock has always felt it allowed him to mentally organize the events which take place within a day and to allow for cross-reference in the future. He was a science student after all, and a good scientist documents everything.

“Log entry, date 4/9/16. Today was mostly uneventful, though productive. I completed several assignments for my chemistry and physics classes. I also completely a few household duties including dusting and laudry. However, as I hung the clothing up to dry, I left to work on an assignment. When I returned a few hours later to put away the clothing, I noticed a few articles had gone missing. One pair of underwear and a single sock have disappeared. I can not explain where these went or how they disappeared. Hopefully, this will be the only instance of disappearance.”

Spock finished typing, saved his new entry to the desktop folder for log entries, and began preparing for bed.

 

“Log entry, date 4/16/16. I spent time in the lab today. The experiment I was preforming went well with a yield of 62%. This is to be expected for the specific reaction preformed. After returning home, I did laundry. After hanging it up, I completed the write up for the experiment. It is not due for a week, but I will hand it in tomorrow morning. I find it best to complete lab reports soon after completing the experiment so the data is fresh in the mind. After returning to put away my laundry, I once again discovered that one pair of underwear and two socks (not of the same pair) had gone missing once again. After last weeks incident, I was careful to monitor all of the clothing I had hung up. This rules out the possibility that I only imagined the garments disappearing last time. Therefore, something must be happening. The only evidence I have found so far has been the scattering of the clothes pins used to hold up the garments. All three were scattering across the floor. I feel it is still too early to form a hypothesis.”

 

“Log entry, date 4/23/16. I completed all of the homework due next week so I began to examine my financial situation. Ever since my roommate moved out, I have had some trouble affording the rent. I have budgeted my money so that I may be able to afford rent for a month. Perhaps two if I take more extreme measures, like using candles instead of electric lights, taking fewer showers, and buying marginally less food (enough to survive of course). So far, I have already been saving money by not using the dryer when doing laundry. If I do not find a roommate soon, I may have to start hand washing my clothes, as well. I have also been riding my bicycle to and from school more than my car when the weather permits. This has the added medical bonus of adding healthy amounts of exercise to my day in an efficient manner. When I did laundry again today, I once again noticed a missing sock. I am still unsure of the cause and have no further leads.”

 

 

“Log entry, date 4/25/16. I was originally planning on getting ahead on my work after classes ended, but instead, those plans were put aside in light of recent events. I spent the day investigating a break-in to my house. The door does not appear to have been forced; however, several windows were open, as it is warm this time of year. It is possible that the intruder came in through one of the open windows. No major damage was done and nothing valuable was stolen. However, in my bedroom, my drawer was open, when I was sure I had closed it, and my meticulously folded garments were in disarray. Several were even on the floor. The only thing that I can confirm as missing has been two pairs of underwear and three socks. My current working hypothesis is that someone has entered my house through open windows on these three separate occasions and stolen only underwear and socks. This seems rather peculiar so I still have no idea what a possible motive for this sort of crime would be. If I had more friends, I might assume it was one of them, attempting to prank me. However, I am not yet close enough to anyone, on campus or otherwise, for someone to believe this would be appropriate or amusing. It could be someone whose intentions are less friendly. Perhaps someone wanted to pull a prank on me for malicious reasons. Though of course, if it were intended to be malicious, then why would they not do more damage? Perhaps they were worried about getting into trouble. Perhaps they assumed, correctly, that I would not contact the police for missing socks and underwear. From now on, I will keep the doors and windows locked until further notice.”

 

Jim Kirk sat on the floor of his apartment, organizing his stuff into boxes. He hated moving. Unfortunately, he could no longer afford the rent on his apartment ever since his roommate left. He understood of course. Bones had graduated and been accepted into a great medical program at another school. But he was still upset to see him go. Plus, now he couldn't afford the rent, so there was that. He flopped back onto the floor in a huff, wondering what he was going to do. As he turned his head on the carpet, something caught his eye under the couch. He rolled over closer to the bottom of the couch, and saw a mass of what looked like clothes under the couch. Now, Jim was no clean freak, but he wasn't that messy either. He wouldn't just leave clothes like that under the living room couch. He pulled out his phone to use as a flashlight and he saw a large pile of socks and underwear, and a large pair of eyes starring back at him.  
“Enterprise, what are you doing under there?” He sighed and pulled his cat Enterprise out from under the couch. His cat had always like taking things and hiding them away, but he'd never seen her take this much before. He put her down on top of the couch, where she flopped down and started to purr. Jim crouched down and began pulling all of the clothes out from under the couch. Once he finished, he looked over at the pile and realized that none of the underwear or socks were his.  
“What did you do? What do you have to say for yourself, Enterprise?” He looked sternly at his cat. She paused licking herself, her leg still sticking straight up in the air. She looked at him for a moment before continuing her grooming. Jim sighed. He couldn't stay mad at this cat. But he was still in a super awkward situation now.

 

“Log entry, date 5/6/16. I was looking through the newspaper today, when I spotted something peculiar. I saw an ad that may have solved the mystery of my missing clothing.  
'Are you missing your underwear? I have discovered that my cat has stolen a large amount of men's underpants and socks from a neighbor. I live on George St. If it is you, I am very sorry. I have them here and I can return them. You'll be pleased to know I am moving...'  
Apparently, it had been a cat who had stolen my undergarments. In some ways, this was relieving, as a feline posed no ill will towards me personally. I am also slightly impressed with this cat, seeing as it was capable of opening my drawers and discerning between underwear and socks and other articles of clothing. I have just contacted the owner of the cat and he has agreed to return my missing clothing tomorrow.”

 

Spock was sitting in the living room when he heard the doorbell ring. He went to open the door and found a blond man standing rather awkwardly, holding a shopping bag. He appeared to be around Spock's age, probably also attending the university.  
“Hi, I'm Jim Kirk.”  
“I am Spock, pleased to meet you. Why don't you come inside, I was just making some tea.”  
“Uh, sure, that'd be nice, thanks.” This man, Jim, appeared a little more at ease once he was inside and sitting down. Perhaps he was initially worried I would be upset with him for this minor incident.  
“Hey, listen. I'm really sorry about my cat. She's a little mischievous sometimes, but usually she just messes with me. I had no idea she was going around stealing from people.”  
“I assure you, it was no problem. In fact, I'm glad this mystery has been solved. I was starting to wonder what was happening to my socks and underwear, and am relieved to hear it was only a cat.”  
Jim chuckled, a smile twinkling in his blue eyes.

 

They had been talking for a while; their tea cups sat empty on the coffee table.  
“In your ad, you mentioned that you were moving. Just out of curious, why?” Jim sighed, looking a little grim.  
“I used to have a roommate, but he moved out when he was accepted to medical school. He graduated early in December, but once he found out he had been accepted into med school, he decided to move closer to his new school. He was a good roommate, but I understand why he left. But now, I don't have anyone to help with rent, so I, uh, can't afford it anymore. I still don't know where I'm going to go, but I guess I'll figure it out.”  
Spock looked at him for a moment, thinking. Then, despite his logical upbringing telling him he shouldn't, that he should weigh the consequences first, he decided to act impulsively.  
“You know, I have recently had a similar problem. I had a roommate, but he also moved out earlier this semester. I am currently looking for a roommate now. Would you be interested?”  
“Oh, are you sure. I mean, you've just met me?” He said, a smile starting to form on his face.  
“I am in need of roommate and you need somewhere to live. It is only logical.”  
“Well Spock, I suppose I can't argue with logic. You've got yourself a deal,” he said, now positively beaming. Spock usually is not a very expressive person, but he couldn't help but return the smile of this interesting man.

\----one year later----

Spock sat at his desk, organizing old documents on his computer. He found his old log entries from last year. He clicked through them, and found the one that started it all. He couldn't imagine how much different his life would be now if that cat had never stolen his underwear. Enterprise hopped onto his lap and he scratched behind her ears. As she sat purring, he thought how this cat was responsible for how great this year has gone. This time last year, he didn't have many friends and lived alone. But since Jim moved in, he wound up joining in with Jim's friend group. He couldn't imagine his life without Scotty, Nyota, Hikaru, Pavel, and Leonard. Most importantly, he couldn't imagine life without Jim. He shut down his computer and went up to his bedroom. Jim was already asleep in bed. Spock climbed in, careful not to disturb his boyfriend. He leaned over and gently kissed his forehead, before laying down and going to sleep, Enterprise hopping up onto the bed after him and curling up at their feet.


End file.
